


Gray Hair Challenge Response

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-24
Updated: 2006-03-24
Packaged: 2019-02-02 03:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12718272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Just a simple gray hair...





	Gray Hair Challenge Response

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

I love it when we make love in the shower. I love the way the water clings to Danny's body, how his flesh flushes under the heat of the water and how he moans when I massage shampoo into his scalp. I especially love when he leans against the wall and spreads 'em for me. And how do I repay him? I usually go down and give him a blow job that leaves him speechless for about half an hour. 

Today was no different than any other day. We got up, kissed, I made a face at his morning breath, he punched my shoulder playfully, and we dragged ourselves to the double-sized shower I had installed just for us. It started out with the usual foreplay, but then, the unthinkable happened. I spotted something ...unusual. It took me by such surprise that I had to actually stop and blink at it, to make sure I wasn't hallucinating.

Then I grinned. Oh, this was too good.

"Jack?"

"I found a gray hair."

He sticks his head out of the shower curtain, looking in the mirror. "Where?"

"Don't worry, I'll get rid of it." I grab the offending hair...and pull it out.

"OW!"

"Well look at that, it's got a brother hair-"

"Leave the brother! Leave the brother!" His head's back in the shower and he 's covering his groin with both hands.

I laugh as I take a small step back. "Something wrong, Doctor Jackson?"

He's scowling at me, blushing like crazy. Who knew you could get gray hairs down there? At least, get them down there first. My entire head changed before the rest of them did. Hell, down there they're still changing. "It's not funny, Jack!"

"Oh come on, Daniel. It was just a gray hair."

"You pulled it out!" He's still denying me access to that very special part of him I love. Damn. Maybe I played a little too rough? "How would you like it if I pulled out YOUR gray hair?"

I shrug. "Then I'd be bald." A horrifying thought, but my hair grows fast. He opens and shuts his mouth. Yep, I got him there. Didn't expect me to be so easy going, did you Danny boy. "We gonna finish washing or what?"

He finally shuts his mouth and turns into the spray. "I'm gonna get you for that, Jack."

Ohhhh. A threat. Considering Danny likes to get his revenge in public humiliating me, I'll take it seriously...but man, it'll be worth it. I'm not the only one going gray in this relationship. Not any more.

(end)


End file.
